


I don't want to sleep, not without you

by Alpacorn



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpacorn/pseuds/Alpacorn
Summary: Billy can't sleep. He does not want to. Not until he starts sleeping in the same bed as Freddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking in this 
> 
> This is my first fic so sorry if I'm not very good at this (really bad) but I love this ship they are so cute and so stupid I just had to do it

It’s night, Billy knows that. The time? maybe 3 am or maybe 4... he doesn’t know or care about it right now. He’s been awake for a long time and doesn’t know what to do. He only knows that he doesn’t want to fall asleep.

The nightmares were always there, of course, but now they were worse each day. Because It wasn’t about him anymore, it was about his family, Darla, Mary, Pedro, Eugene, and Freddy. Even Victor and Rosa sometimes.

He knows they are safe, everyone is safe. Freddy is just there, in the bed below his. But he can’t sleep, no he can’t. The fear consumes him in his sleep; he doesn’t want that. Sometimes he just keeps looking into the ceiling, praying to not fall asleep. Sometimes his wish is guaranteed, and he passes the day like shit. Sometimes he sleeps, it’s worse.

His eyelids are heavy now, he feels them closing each time. He can’t sleep, no he can’t now, maybe not ever. Billy decides to go to the bathroom and splash some water in his face. That’s a good option yeah very good. He gets up and goes to the stairs of the bed. The bunk bed cracks with each step. A creek sound is made. Creek. Creek. He’s slow, but the bed still ranges it noises. Creek.

“Billy”

Another sound is made a whisper. Billy looks at the bed, Freddy seems asleep. He must’ve been talking in his sleep he does that sometimes, whispers in the night.

He steps on the floor with socks, the wood not making any noise, walking slowly to the bathroom. He looks at the clock, it is 3:43. he feels tired, but he doesn’t want to sleep. His mind has been messing with him lately, and it’s not a bit comfortable. He does not like the images in his head. He hates them.

“Billy”

It’s louder this time, not such as a whisper.

“Billy?”

It’s said as an ask for help, Billy turns his head to Freddy. He’s whimpering in bed. Shaking. The blanket that covers him is not doing it work very well. almost falling to the ground.

Billy takes steps slowly to Freddy. It must be a nightmare, certainly, he thinks. Billy taking the blanket in hand covers Freddy again, carefully. He hasn’t seen Freddy having nightmares, not usually at least.

The boy shivers in the bed, Billy does not know what to do. He awkwardly puts a hand in his shoulder, not knowing if it would work or not. It helps, a little. What did Billy expect? Well, he doesn’t know.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know why he was doing. But oh well it seemed to help people every time in movies and such. So why not try it?

Billy lowers himself then hugs Freddy, awkwardly of course. It’s a strange pose, really. But he can feel Freddy’s breath going more and more stable. The whispers stopped much more. And after some time, he does looks calm again. Billy can feel Freddy’s breath in his neck, the smell of his hair comes to his nose. He feels more and more calm and warm. It feels good having someone in his arms, and it feels more and more like Freddy is safe and here.

He adjusts himself in the bed, hugging Freddy a little bit closer. Feelings his eyes heavy, he falls asleep.

 

“Billy?” A sleepy voice says close to him, Bily does not wants to wake up, it has been his best night of sleep until a long time. No nightmares just a normal dream.

“Billy!” The voice is louder and more insisting. He opens his eyes slowly. His vision is blurry at first. But then he starts to see it. Freedy. Why is Freddy in his bed? Oh his eyes are pretty brown. They are pretty. Freddy is pretty, and cute.

Then, it hits him. He is in Freedy’s bed. He slept with Freddy. He didn’t had any nightmares this night. HE SLEPT IN FREDDY’S BED. A sudden hot temperature rises to his face. He does not know what to do. He notices he is hugging Freddy still. He releases the boy and falls into the ground.

“ouch” A pain starts in his head to his body.

“Oh shit are you okay?” It’s Freddy’s voice. He is, he thinks at least. He’s still a little sleepy.

“Yeah”

There is a silence in the room

“Soo...” Starts Freddy looking to the boy in the ground of his bed.

“What?” He probably should get up from the floor.

“Why were you in my bed?” Oh right, that was a good question...

“Huuuuh… ‘cause you were having a nightmare, and you kept whimpering in your sleep and talking so I went to see if something was wrong and you hugged me and I was afraid of waking you up again or something so I slept with you?” He more rambled than talked.

Another silence, it was embarrassing really, this situation wasn’t exactly what he expected in a morning. With Freddy, his best friend.

“But… You were hugging me when I woke up” Oh yeah… maybe that didn’t work that well… He had to get out of this situation. As soon as possible.

“Hey look at the time! think I will take a bath, you know we have school and.. all that” Billy got up and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door without a glance back.

 

“Fuck”

Okay, this wasn’t weird. They were friends, they just slept in the same bed. Yeah, that, that was normal, no problem at all. Very, very normal. Friends do that, all the time.

 

.

.

.

.

 

When Freddy woke up he was… very surprised you could say. First of all, there was someone with him in the bed. Where he slept alone. Good thing? It was just Billy. Bad thing? It was Billy.

He was in his teen years, it was normal to have crushes and all. But not so okay to have your crush living with you, being your best friend, your brother and your partner fighting the crime. No it wasn’t “cool” having all the butterflies in the stomach, getting flustered, losing your words, talking too much.

First let’s analyse the situation here, okay he was on his bed. With Billy, his best friend, hugging him. Why was he freaking out so much? Friends hug all the time. Maybe not in the same bed. But yeah everything was ok.

Maybe not so much, he started to notice the grip in Billy’s hug was getting a little more strong. He should wake up Billy. Ask him why did he came here.

“Billy?” It was his first try. Billy only moved a little. Ok didn’t work.

“Billy!” That was better, the boy started opening his eyes. He looked very sleepy for a second. Looking at Freddy’s face, then he let go of the grip, and fell to the floor. Ouch. It wasn’t high of course but it must’ve hurt a little still.

“Oh shit are you okay?” He heard Billy moan, okay maybe it hurt more than a little?

“Yeah” It didn’t sound so true, but alright.

Freddy didn’t knew what to say.

“soo...” Well, it was a start.

“What?” Billy was still in the floor.

“Why were you in my bed?” Maybe a little direct?

“Huuuuh… ‘cause you were having a nightmare, and you kept whimpering in your sleep and talking so I went to see if something was wrong and you hugged me and I was afraid of waking you up again or something so I slept with you?” Billy answered casually. Oh, fuck he did this? And Billy didn’t wake him? He didn’t even remember too much of the dream. He just hugged Billy? But… wait Billy was hugging him when he woke up…

“But… You were hugging me when I woke up?” It sounded more like a question. He didn’t mean to say it like THAT… it was just he was confused… and he may or may not liked waking up with Billy hugging him too much.

“Hey look at the time! think I’m going to take a bath, you know we have school and.. all that” Billy got up and ran out of the run. Freddy was left confused… maybe a little more red in the cheeks and a little astonished at all this. He grabbed his pillow and smashed his face on it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 Freddy was in class thinking about what happened this morning. The teacher’s explanation only sounded like white noise in his head at the moment. He tried to concentrate, although certain things didn’t let him. Certain things meaning Billy.

 

 Billy had been acting weird after this morning’s incident, he didn’t look directly at Freddy, and he just kept his head down when they talked. They didn’t talk too much this morning, actually. He didn’t even say anything when he went to class.

 

 What happened in the morning still was on Freddy’s head... It was... embarrassing really to think about it. He didn’t mean to do it. Billy must have been very uncomfortable. Freddy sometimes does not remember his dreams, so he didn’t even know what was he dreaming about.

 

 His mind was going places with this, really. What if Billy felt disgusted by him? What if Billy didn’t want to be touched by Freddy anymore? Shit, what if he doesn’t want to sleep in the same bedroom anymore? And why this was bothering him so much? Well, Billy was his best friend, his closest friend. That must be why. Yeah yeah.

 

 The thoughts didn’t stop, his mind was going on and on about what happened. Then he heard the bell. It already was break time.

 

 Well, at least he was seeing Billy now. What if Billy didn’t want to spend the break with him? There were Pedro, Eugene, and Darla. They sometimes spent together. Mary not too much. But Billy was always with him, always.

 

 He could make another friend, although Billy seemed happy with him.

 

 He kept thinking and thinking. More and more until he hears a voice

 

 “Freedy?”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

 Billy was in a hard situation, you see... he couldn’t talk with his best friend. Why? Well, he just discovered he maybe MAYBE thinks Freddy is ...  ~~attractive~~ cute? He was his best friend he shouldn’t be thinking about him in that way. And he was thinking about it, thinking too much. In the shower, breakfast, in class.

 

 It must be normal right? He just thought his best friend looked cute. Freddy isn’t ugly or anything, he just smells weird sometimes. Friends can think other friends were cute. It was normal.

 

 But another thing was in his minds, a little more important than if he thinks Freddy has a cute face, he had slept. He slept with no nightmares. Not a single one. He had a dream; it was a little foggy in his mind now but he knows it was a dream. A dream without death, without screams, it was just a dream. He didn’t remember when he had a normal dream. And he just kept pushing this thought away, it was just a coincidence, of course. Nothing more.

 

 Right?

 

 He freaking slept in the same bed as Freddy; it was so embarrassing. And he even lied about it to him.

 

 Then he sees Freddy walking he looks deep in thought. His head is down and he’s walking slowly. It annoys some people (none of them would push him ‘though he’s the “boy who’s friend with Red Bullet and Superman”, no one messes with him anymore). He gets close to him.

 

 “Freddy?” The boy looks alarmed at his direction. Like Billy just interrupt something important he was thinking.

 

 “Oh, hey” he says looking calmer.

 

 “What were you thinking about?” Billy says looking at his face, the thought his eyes look beautiful at the moment passes through his head, but he shoves it. Deep down. And concentrates on what he says

 

 “...Just nothing, nothing to worry about. How was class?” Whatever he was thinking he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

 “Normal I guess?” It was a weird question, Freddy wasn’t the one to ask about class, he usually talked about superheroes, or what they would do tonight if they were going patrolling together or something like that. Not classes, he knew Billy didn’t care so much about them

 

 “Oh, ok cool” He put his head down and stared at his feet. Did something happen to Freddy? No, it could be no one bullied him anymore...

 

 They go to get lunch, Freddy stays quiet all the way. Billy does not know what’s with him. It was because of today? Friends sometimes sleep together, it happens, he has seen in movies (maybe not in the same bed). It was because the lie Billy told him? He was just nervous he didn’t really think about what he was saying, he sometimes lies like that.

 

 Freddy sits first, then Billy sits next to him. He can see Darla and Eugene talking coming to sit with them. Pedro is coming too, but he’s quiet like always. They sit in the table and keep discussing something, Billy doesn’t care much. He’s more worried about Freddy not eating what’s in his tray, he just looks at it. He hears Darla’s voice.

 

 “Billy, Freddy what do you think my superhero name should be? I think Princess Sparkles would be great, but Eugene says it’s better to have a name that threatens the bad guys" She says the last part like it’s something that makes little sense. And looks at them expecting their answer.

 

 “Oh, well Eugene has a point and all bu-” Billy says thinking what should be a better name for the girl, Darla and Eugene are too young to go with them in the night, so they usually go in the afternoon, with Pedro or Mary. They are popular, but they don’t have a name.

 

 “Princess Sparkles is better, you should choose a name you like” Freddy’s cuts him. He’s still looking at his tray and isn‘t eating much.

 

 “See? I said Princess Sparkles is waaay better!” Darla says to Eugene and starts talking about what his name and Pedro’s should be. Pedro is looking at them and half-smiling just shaking his head.

 

 The time passes and Freddy still is silent for the rest of the discussion. The bell rings and they go back to their classes.

 

 Billy goes back to class, he has algebra now and doesn’t care too much about it. He keeps thinking about how Freddy is so silent. And how this all isn’t like him.

 

Soon he would go home and ask Freddy about what happened, and what he was thinking, ‘cause his mind was already thinking too much. And he was a little tired from his sleep schedule.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 When they are home, Freddy goes straight to his bedroom. Billy follows him in the way opening the door to the boy. Freddy mutters a “thanks” and just goes to his bed.

 

 “Freddy are you okay?” Billy asks looking at his friend, whose mind didn’t stop working one second.

 

 There is silence at first. Freddy is quiet with his head down. Billy thinks he should’ve let Freddy alone. If he wanted to talk, he would have already said something …

 

 “Why were you acting weird this morning?” Freddy turns his head at him and just glares at him. Expecting an answer

 

 “Why was I acting weird? You were the one acting ‘weird’ today” He glares at his friend “Why were YOU acting weird today?” saying a bit louder than he wanted to.

 

 “Well, I wasn’t the one who didn’t talk all morning! You freaking ran when you woke up and didn’t look at me later!” Freddy says in the same tone “You looked freaking disgusted to know that we slept in the same fucking bed!”

 

 “I was disgusted? No wait, I wasn’t disgusted is just tha-” Billy said trying to fix this situation before Rosa and Victor heard what was happening.

 

 “Yes, you were! You practically run when you woke up!” Freddy got up and got closer to him, they were face-to-face right now.

 

 “No it wasn’t that, really Freddy just let me sa-” This was getting off hand quick, Freddy was looking a little red already.

 

 “Say what?!”

 

 “I lied!” Billy said

 

 " I lied about what happened in the morning," a little quieter.

 

 “What?” The other boy was looking at him confused. He just stood there waiting for Billy to continue.

 

 “I was acting weird ‘cause I lied about you hugging me...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to make this fic longer, maybe 5 chapters? I plan to Illustrate some scenes too.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 have a good day!


End file.
